


Keeping Warm

by ChannarySosa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: How you keep warm beyond the wall with each of the men.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at sexy times so I'm sorry if it's painful.

 

“I will go with them,” you state. Danaerys and Jorah look to you with wide eyes. You look to the Queen expectantly but she replies only with a questioning stare. Jorah steps forward, filling the silence.

“I do not think it wise that (Y/N) accompanies us beyond the wall, your grace, despite her abilities, it is a dangerous mission.” His eyes wander to yours, filled with worry.

You grin slightly at Jorah’s worry over you, “Ser Jorah,” you pause, “I am perfectly able to take care of myself.” You stare directly into his eyes. He looks down, heavy lidded. “This I know, my lady,” he admits, “but—”

“She wants to go beyond the wall,” Danaerys interrupts, “so she will.” She looks to you approvingly, to which you bow in gratitude. You catch Jorah’s disapproval in his glance away from you.

“Ser Jorah,” she calls, lifting his eyes to hers, “Take care of my sister and make sure she returns to me.”

He bows, “Yes, Your grace.”

——————————————————————

“How do you live up here?” Gendry groans. “How do you keep your balls from freezing off?”

You follow Jon, Tormund, and Jorah, trying to keep your shivering under control. You pick up pace to listen in on Tormund’s knowledge of keeping warm.

Tormund chuckles, “The trick is to keep moving... walking is good, fighting is better, f**king is best,” he grins. You automatically glance to Jorah, who’s eyes meet yours for a second before you each look away. Tormund looks back to you with a huge grin, raising his eyebrow suggestively. You giggle at the large man’s gestures.

“I’m sorry Tormund, my heart belongs to another man,” you smile. You catch Jorah look back to you causing you to smile at your feet trudging through the snow.

“Ah,” Tormund sighs, “I too have a beauty waiting for me back at Winterfell... tallest woman you’ve ever seen!” He almost yells in excitement, causing you to jump and giggle. “I want to make babies with her, think of them, great big monsters — they'd conquer the world.”

“I hope you do,” you smile, “what’s her name?”

He looks up to the sky and proudly pronounces “Brienne of Tarth.”

“You’re with Brienne of F**king Tarth?” Sandor barks from behind you.

Tormund looks down, “Well not with her, yet.” He looks up grinning, “But I’ve seen the way she looks at me.”

Jorah walks slightly beside you and Tormund, “A look is all it takes,” he states gruffly, his eyes look over the freezing wasteland, “She will soon be yours.” He smiles and gives Tormund a pat on the shoulder.

Aye,” Tormund states, smiling into the snow. You meet Jorah’s gaze and exchange a small smile before he moves ahead.

——————————————————————

  
You lay facing a ceiling of ice. The group settled into a vacant cave for the night. The cave is small, but large enough for everyone to sleep comfortably away from each other. Tormund lit a small fire to keep warm. The light from the fire creates a soft glow. You turn to your side to see Jorah lying a few feet away. You shiver and turn to the other side. Despite your efforts you can't manage to get warm, and continue shivering.

“(Y/N),” Jorah whispers softly, causing you to jolt.

“Y-yes?” You barely whisper.

“You’re shivering.” He whispers.

You sit for a moment. “No...” You object, holding yourself tighter to stop the shaking. It works only for a moment before your shivering harder than before.

You hear him sigh behind you. A moment passes in silence.

Then you feel a firm grip on your hips pulling you back to him, you instinctively protest, but he's much stronger than you. “Hey—” He pulls his hand over your mouth gently. “Shhh, you're too stubborn for your own good, my lady.” You sigh, giving into his embrace, which is already warmer. He turns you so you’re facing him. You share a gaze and feel his warm breath spreading over your neck and chest. You place a hand on his chest covered in furs, and look away with warm cheeks.

“Here,” he opens his coat furs granting you access to his chest only covered by a much thinner tunic. “Remove your coat,” he commands as you look to him questioningly, “body heat, my lady,” he reassures you.

You follow his orders and remove your large coat and remain in your undershirt. He engulfs your body to his and wraps his own coat around your back, cocooning you to him. You nuzzle deeper into his embrace to feel his full body heat, and place both hands to his chest, granting a small satisfied moan from you. Jorah chuckles slightly, relaxing into your new position.

After a few moments in this position you begin to grow cold again. Jorah sleeps peacefully before you. You nuzzle even closer to draw on his heat, and carefully untie the front of his tunic, slipping it from his chest and replacing it with your hands. You carefully ghost your hands over his chest, basking in the warmth. He groans, causing you to stiffen. He pulls you closer and places a hand to your bare hip. You lean into him in response, closing the distance between your faces. His heavy lidded eyes meet yours as your lips part and your breathing increases. You feel his heated breath over your mouth and neck. His warm hand slides up your back, pushing you closer to his chest, leaving a trail of fire until he reaches the laces of your undershirt. You let out a heated sigh, arching into him. He unties your shirt and gently moves it away while groping your upper back.

He leans into your neck, “If you’re still cold,” he whispers against your skin, “there is always the wildling way of keeping warm.” He retreats from your neck to meet your gaze, fire burning in his eyes.

“Kiss me, Jorah Mormont,” you command urgently. Jorah wastes no time pressing his lips to yours. He quickly shifts over you, pressing himself in between your legs. You writhe beneath him, mewling softly. He responds with a low groan. You arch into him as his lips dominate your own. Jorah places his other hand onto your hip roughly, slowly traveling up your back to meet the other. He grips the skin of your back roughly, pressing you closer to him as he moves his lips down your jaw and neck.

He slowly grinds his hips agains yours and a quiet moan escapes your lips. His hands grasp for your undershirt and slip it from your body. For a moment he rests above you, admiring your small stiffening breasts. "You are magnificent, (Y/N)..." he breathes lovingly. You smile and blush at his display of feelings. But he looks away dejectedly, "You should save this for your husband. Do not waste your purity on an old man..." he sighs.

You place a shaking hand to his cheek returning his gaze to your own. He places his hand over yours instantly heating it up again. "Take off your shirt," you demand. His eyes fill with hope once again and he removes his shirt, leaving his chest of scars and golden hair before you. "... Old man," You add teasingly. Fire overwhelms his eyes taking you by surprise. He quickly joins your bodies once again, igniting a fire between your flesh. He overtakes your mouth roughly and places two fingers in the hem of your underclothes, slowly sliding them from beneath you. He replaces them with the pressure of his body, and you moan softly, trying to keep quiet. Jorah places a hand to your breast, gently but hungrily palming it, while grinding against your heat.

"Please, Jorah," you moan. "Don't tease me any longer."

He looks to you seriously, "My lady has teased me for many months.." He states. He wasn't wrong. A small grin finds the corner of your lips. He returns the smile.

You look up to him, heavily resting between your legs. "Please," You mewl softly. "My lord." You add in.

 

Jorah leans into your lips once more. He then removed his underclothes and returns to his place between your legs, and grabs one in each hand, possessively placing them around his torso. He leans in and you feel his manhood pressing hard against the wetness between your legs. You let out a small gasp, and Jorah covers your mouth with his own, slowly and passionately kissing you. He grinds his length along your core, spreading your heat along himself and your folds. You arch yourself into him yearning for more.

 

Jorah moved to your neck, raking his warm lips across, coming to a stop as he slowly begins to enter you. You take a breath as his full length enters your core. He slowly retreats and enters again as you grip his shoulders tightly. He repeats his motions until you let out a breathy moan. Jorah moves back to you mouth and continues thrusting. He slowly slides in and out, thrusting fully with each entrance. You grip him tighter against your chest, and he begins thrusting with more intensity.

 

He lets out a small grunt into your neck with each quick thrust, and suddenly fire overtakes your body, shaking through your legs as they clench around his torso. You hold onto Jorah's back tightly, as a hot liquid spreads into your core. He rests his head into your neck while you both regain your breath.

 

After a few moments Jorah falls beside you, and you wrap yourself around him. "Are you glad I came beyond the wall?" You whisper. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in close. "I am" He replies, as you both fade quickly into sleep.

 —————————————————————

Once again you trudge through the rough terrain of the snowy wilderness. You follow Jon and Beric, Tormund and Jorah following close behind you.

 

Footsteps crack in the snow beside you. Tormund approaches you with a sheepish smile. You can't help but smile back.

 

He nudges your shoulder, "Sounds like I'm not the only one who's f**cked a bear and lived to tell the tale."


End file.
